


Impress Me, Empress ➳ Akashi Seijuurou

by chocolatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, High School, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatae/pseuds/chocolatae
Summary: ❝Impress me, empress.❞Those three words naturally slipped out of his mouth and made her eyes wide-open in surpriseㅡalmost breathless at the same time.Their eyes met.Her world stopped.But his world didn't.His lips curved into a smile.But her lips didn't.And a certain kind of flame got attracted by the two of them.A flame that could break their resolve,A flame that could stop their time,And a flame that could ruin their life.ㅡDark or not, a flame will always flare properly.





	Impress Me, Empress ➳ Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> My apologize for any grammatical errors but yes, I'm trying my best. Please enjoy! <3

HELLOOOO MINNAAAA!

OMG i just did it i just said hello to you all lol omg what is this I'm so happy I really truly finally posted this story after battling over my own thoughts whether to post this or not oh no why am i even writing this unnecessary little note from the start? duh :<

AYEEE let's just skip me being so touched to have my first story posted omg i think i can write down some paragraphs to show how—OH SHUT UP

Okay.

Let's begin.

Happy reading! Enjoy! xx

 

 

 

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

A sweet melody began to chime from a wooden clock that was hung up on a wall.

The sound wandered throughout the rooms, intending to inform that the time had just shifted to 10 PM sharp.

But like always, no one noticed except the quiet atmosphere which covered the whole room.

And finally, the sweet melody had to stop and let the lonely wooden clock come back ticking again.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

Some minutes had passed and nothing happened.

Even though the truth there was one presence.

She was there.

She was there all that time.

× × ×

Leaning against the wall, her eyes were neither open nor closed. They were just slightly open and she barely saw anything as her vision got completely blurry.

She was getting lost in thoughts and not giving any signs of coming back to Earth.

But then, something furry and warm bumped itself onto her lap. Its soft purr got her senses back. She blinked several times and then looked down.

Mmhm, you want to me to rub you? she thought, smiling as she found it cute to see her cat seeking for her attention.

"Here, here," she then moved her palm from the top of its head before going down to its fluffy tummy, making the cat stretch in delight and she widened her smile as to adore the heart-warming sight in front of her.

She always liked the way her cat could make her calm just by rubbing it gently. And how it could make her forget all the worries she had just by watching her cat fall into a deep slumber. It was somehow comforting.

Suddenly, she got annoyed by something ticking. She wanted to simply ignore it but she just couldn't. Having no choice left, she eventually looked up with a vacuous gaze.

10:10 PM

She let out a heavy breath after knowing what time it was. A sudden wish to get the power to set the time on her own entered her mind. Or maybe, a time machine would be better! As it could open a dimension hole right inside her desk drawer and she could go everywhere she wanted just like in Doraemon.

She smirked a little, finding her brain sneer at its own thought. I'm just being silly again.

She slowly placed the sleeping cat on a mini couch near her bed. Then she let herself fall onto the bed. She stretched her arms upward and placed them on her wavy rose-gold hair, feeling how comfortable her bed was.

 

(That's what her hair looks like. Just in case for imagining it better ♡)

She closed her eyes for a few minutes while realizing the fact that she had a new school to go to.

New school, huh?

That means…  
New environment  
New friends  
New people  
New life  
And new me, as a new student

Wow. This is really happening!

So, I have to start doing all of this new student thingy tomorrow?

Tomorrow?

Hmm, okay.

 

. . 

. . . 

. . . . . .

 

no

nO

NOOOOO!!!

I'M NOT READY

I'M NOT

I'M SO NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOOOTTT

 

I HATE THIS!  
KAMI-SAMA HELP  
WHAT SHOULD I DO?  
I'M NOT EVEN READY ?????

 

A war of emotion had just started inside her brain. She was rolling over her bed, probably cursing herself out. At least she knew it wasn't because she really hated it.

She just wanted everything to be the way she wanted it to be. She was too lazy to have to start all over again.

And about the choice her parents made to move here, she didn't take it as a problem. She just didn't believe in herself. And she couldn't accept the fact that she really was nervous of being a new transfer student.

"Wait. Why do I even have to be so stressed out of being transferred into a new high school? Uhh, my head hurts," she grumbled as she began to rub her temple.

"And how if—how if it comes and ruins my life again?" she questioned herself as she wasn't aware of what she had just said.

"Nope. That won't happen. I won't let it happen anymore. No no no just don't," she pouted and shook her head from left to right very quick.

She had always been like this, comforting and motivating herself so it would encourage her to be at least sure enough that something wouldn't get any worse than her expectation.

She imagined how she would do an introduction in front of the class, being like she was under a spotlight and all eyes would focus on her. It would cause too much attention which was what she had always been running away from. Or it could be worse again if they despise her presence in their class—just like them.

Suddenly, she got reminded of those scenes in the movie where newbies always got bullied.

And also the way people used to stare at her back then that she was sure she could see laser coming out from their eyes and aimed right at her.

She truly remembered how cold their gazes were and how they could freeze her right on the spot and caused a living nightmare to her.

Bad memories remained still and she couldn't get rid of it.

!?

She opened her eyes and those imaginary scenes were all popped out. She suddenly frowned, asking herself confidently, what are you thinking? Say, you are Yuuki Seara, you can go through this without any problem. Fighting!

Her frowning eyebrows had completely disappeared as a little smile showed up on her face.

"Okay, that won't happen again. I won't let it happen. It won't…," she paused as her mouth suddenly shivered, realizing the obvious doubt in her words.

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the trembling. She held her breath, she knew that she couldn't be afraid forever. She had to face it and she knew that all she wanted to do was to break free.

"It won't be my weakness anymore."

So weak yet loud. Her eyes opened widely as she started to breathe again. A big smile appeared on her face, finally I've said it!

"Mmhm, oyasumi," she whispered to herself and happily pulled the blanket all over her.

It didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep.

 

* * * 

 

 

Translations:

Kami-sama = God  
Oyasumi = goodnight


End file.
